


No Goodbyes

by PoutyBats



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Gen, mention of violence, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyBats/pseuds/PoutyBats
Summary: 'They get to spend their days together as two brothers, not soldiers. '
Relationships: Family Dynamic - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	No Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR spoilers for Tommy's stream on 3/1/2021. 
> 
> Twitter: @4TheBloodGod

It happens in an instant. 

One moment Wilbur is staring at a globe with a tiny replica of L’Manburg inside of it, and the next there’s a bright light in his peripheral vision. 

He turns, and freezes in place at the sight of the figure in front of him. The globe falls from his hand and shatters to pieces on the floor. The figurines of L’Manburg’s citizens in their outfits scatter. 

“Hey Wilbur,” the person says. 

“Tommy?” Wilbur asks, and silently begs for this to be another hallucination of his past. When Tommy looks up, Wilbur can see the many red spots that litter his body. They symbolize how one died. Wilbur has one through his chest and back. 

If Tommy has those spots and he’s here, it can only mean one thing. 

Tommy is dead. 

“You stupid child,” Wilbur grits his teeth and clenches his fists. 

“I’m not a fucking child!” 

“You _are_ a child, Tommy! You were a child, and too young for this! You were supposed to live and be better than me.” Wilbur shouts and runs at the boy. He tackles Tommy to the ground and stares down at him, tears escaping him as he incoherently screams. He grabs Tommy by the shirt and shakes him, “Why are you here?”

“Dream,” is all Tommy can get out before the weight of the situation weighs down on him and he begins sobbing as well. 

Wilbur swallows thickly and wipes away his own tears with the sleeve of his jacket before reeling backwards onto his knees and pulling Tommy into a tight hug. Tommy sobs into his shoulder and Wilbur tightens his grip on the boy. “You shouldn’t be here. I’m so sorry.”

After a few minutes, or possibly hours, their crying subsides. 

Tommy leans back and he has a deep frown on his face. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to Tubbo.”

“Don’t think like that,” Wilbur squeezes his arms. “If you think that way, you’ll end up manifesting yourself as a ghost.”

“Ghostbur wasn’t so bad-”

“Tommy.”

“Bit of an idiot, but-”

“He wasn’t me. “

Tommy glances into Wilbur’s eyes before looking away, brows furrowed together. “Yeah.”

The two remain in silence for a brief second before Wilbur sighs heavily and reaches over to ruffle Tommy’s hair. 

“So,” Wilbur smiles, forcing the wave of emotions he’s feeling down to the pit of his stomach, “did you get a few good licks in?”

“Oh I punched him real good. I said ‘L’ each time and I made sure he knew he was a bitch!” Tommy laughs, punching the air as a presentation. “Oh, he better hope I don’t come back as a ghost because I will haunt him. I will haunt his miserable life and make him pay.”

Tommy glows purple and Wilbur frowns, opening his mouth to say something only to get cut off. 

“I think I need a break though,” Tommy admits, and the glow fades. “I don’t have to worry about him now, do I? I don’t have to worry about bringing the server together, or whatever that asshole wanted from me. Now he can’t use me against everyone else. No one is going to manipulate me here. I’m free, Wilby!”

Wilbur pulls him into another hug, and nods. “You’re free, Tommy.”

\---- 

They get to spend their days together as two brothers, not soldiers. 

Wilbur introduces Tommy to his favorite pastime of pranking Jschlatt. They steal his beer and turn it into soda, enjoying it for themselves. They go over how things would have been different if Wilbur had won the election. They expand on L’Manburg in the clouds and with every added expansion they laugh at how ridiculous their ideas were. They make bets on when they’ll eventually see the others, and Tommy rants about how Tubbo and Ranboo’s platonic marriage won’t last. 

They catch up on things they didn’t get to do in the middle of the countless wars and fights. Wilbur and Tommy play catch. They tell each other made-up stories. They poorly describe their favorite movies. 

Wilbur feels at peace. 

That is of course, until the day things went wrong. 

“So I told Dream to put his shit in the hole, and he did!” Tommy wheezes, describing how sad and weak Dream looked. Wilbur snorts and encourages him to go on. In the middle of his story however, Tommy begins to glow once again. 

“Tommy?” Wilbur’s smile disappears and he stands, walking over to inspect the glow. 

“Wilbur? What the hell is this?” He looks down at himself. The glow begins to absorb him, his hands and legs slowly disappearing. “Wilbur!”

“What’s going on?” Wilbur tries to swat away the strange bright light, but to no avail. He grabs Tommy by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes. “Listen, don’t freak out. I’ll find out what this is, and I’ll find you, okay?”

“I don’t want to go, Wilbur.” Tommy whines. “I want to stay here with you!” 

“I do too, Tommy. Come on now, keep your head on straight. Beat whatever is on the other side and go out swinging, yeah?”

With a nod, Tommy wraps his arms around Wilbur in one final hug. When they let go, Tommy is just a head. “Okay you son of a bitch, what else do I need to do? Bring it on!” 

Wilbur watches as the rest of Tommy disappears. With a final flash, Tommy and the light are gone. 

He drops to his knees and slams on the floor. 

“I was so close; _we_ were so close! Just let us be happy.” Wilbur curls in on himself and suddenly feels like he’s back at the drawing board. 

The clouds they shaped into their vision of L’Manburg are blown away to nothing. 

\--- 

His eyes open and Tommy sits up, breathing heavily. 

“Hey Tommy, I told you I wasn’t lying.” A familiar voice says, and Tommy’s blood runs cold. 

Dream leans over him, a new mask in place hiding his expression. 

“Welcome back.”


End file.
